In The End
by LightsPurestDark
Summary: Hi-hi! This is my alternative universe of episode 50, which I needed to make for my life to go on. ;; Actually, I just wanted a cooler, more extended version so I decided to make one. Just read, please, and review. CHPT 4 UP! FORGIVENESS REQUIRED!
1. End

A/N: Bwuahaha! It is I, the newbie LightsPurestDark, but you can call me Mrs. Minamoto! Just kidding. Actually, Raven is just fine. (*Yes, it is my REAL NAME (Raven, I mean. The Minamoto part is more of an "I Wish" statement)*) ^.~ I have just recently downloaded the 50th episode of Digimon Frontier, seeing as WB TOOK IT OFF!!!!!!! *cries* Guess what? I thought it was gay. Kouji, my D-Frontier secret lover, cried his eyeballs out over Kouichi Kimura. Why? "Brotherly Love" some may call it. I thought it was just plain gross. "Kouichi! Kouichi, please wake up! I'm here now!" O.O There is reason to be afraid. Or as Neemon may have said, "Pants on fire! Pants on fire! Pants on fire!"  
  
So, onto a more admirable reason to call this an A/N other than ranting, I'll tell you my pointless reasoning on why I was destined to write this story. *FRONTIER NEEDS A BETTER EPISODE 50!* Well, maybe not better. Just less cheesy. Mine is kinda morbid and goes a little father into the future, like say.. a couple years, or at least until they are all in high school. So, ummm, please just read. I know it's pretty bad and not worth you, the valuable reader, and your time, but I'm asking for you to consider on your list of things to do next to "Worship Picture of Kouji When He Is Crying on Kouichi's Shoulder," which had better be on there!! Love and peace-- Raven  
  
*STATS*  
  
Name: In The End  
  
Author: Raven Minamoto  
  
Overview: The Frontier gang (lol I think that is a funny word.. "gang" o.o) are swept back into the Real World after defeating the last essence of Lucemon's entity. Back at Shibuya Station, Kouji rushes to the place where his brother's body should be, only to find a coroner writing the last of a report. Kouichi is... "the D word." Torn apart by... "the D word" of his brother, Kouji blames the rest of the Frontier gang (lol) and runs away, leaving the others to fight among themselves. Going back to their homes, their schools, their lives, they almost forget about each other, until.. they all (magically) meet at the same high school. O.o What now?  
  
(Have I talked enough? Yep, thought so. Well then, read on, for I won't talk (much) until the end of the chapter. ... ... ... OH YEAH! Did you notice Adam Sandler has Kouji's coat in Anger Management? I wanted to buy it off eBay if they had it. .. They didn't. Bye...)  
  
(.. Kouji, Kouji, Kouji, Kouji.. What a cool name.. .. Bye...)  
  
---  
  
The sound of feet racing down steps filled the empty hall, followed shortly by the sound of panting, then a yell. "Kouichi?!"  
  
A young (hot) boy, not barely 12, came rushing down the steps. "Where is he? Where is my brother? Kouichi!" His blue eyes widened when he took a closer look at the tall man who had walked up to him. The patch on his shirt read 'coroner' in red letters.  
  
"Co-coroner? Who... died?" Kouji fumbled his words, his mouth suddenly dry. Kouichi wasn't... his eyes faded out for a moment as he thought of Kouichi, lying on the ground, dead because he was looking for him, Kouji.  
  
The man coughed. "Excuse me. Are you, uh.." He glanced at his papers. "Kouji?"  
  
Kouji nodded numbly. How did he know his name?  
  
"Follow me. We have a patient you may know. We'll have to go to the hospital. Unfortunately, he was injured severely."  
  
"My friends have to come along. They, uh..." Kouji coughed, covering up the hiccup of a sob that was coming up his throat. "They have to stay with me so I can... give them a ride home."  
  
This excuse was obviously enough, because he ushered Kouji, Takuya, Tomoki, Izumi, and Junpei into a cramped car. Unfortunately for Junpei, he was placed in the front while Takuya and Izumi were squished in the back next to each other. They both merely smiled while Junpei whispered to himself, "Don't forget, flowers in the air will take away your cares.. where are the flowers?!!"  
  
The car ride seemed to last forever, at least to Kouji, even though they were just a few miles from the hospital. "Please don't let it be too late.."  
  
When they finally arrived, Kouji barely waited for the car to pulls to a stop before shoving his door open and rushing through the hospital doors. The line to the front desk was excruciatingly long and he nearly ran into the last person in line. "Move it, kid!"  
  
Kouji growled, then looked back at the rest of his friends. He looked up, then stared at Takuya for a moment, before smiling. "Sorry, buddy. You can pay me back later."  
  
Kouji's punch landed square on Takuya's jaw, slamming him back into the chair behind him. It broke and Takuya fell with it and his already bleeding lip split under the force of his teeth slamming on it.  
  
Something crunched, and Kouji wasn't sure if it was just another part of the chair or Takuya. However, what he did know was his plan worked perfectly. Everyone in the line ran to Takuya, clearing the way for his urgent mission.  
  
"Kimura, Kouichi. What room can I find him in?!" His patience grew thinner with each moment.  
  
"A23, sir, but you can't go back there! The patient is under intensive care. He's not to be seen!" The secretary spoke these words to no avail, because Kouji was already off and down the hall. "Just don't trip!"  
  
--A23---  
  
"Doctor Kido, (lol, I thought it would be funny if it were Jyou, but he's dead. o.o How sad.) the patient's heartbeat is becoming unsteady. I don't think he's going to make it!"  
  
Dr. Kido and two nurses scurried around the room. The one who had spoken was watching the eradicate heartbeats on the monitor.  
  
*Beep* *BeepBeep* *Beep* *BeepBeep* *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep*  
  
"Doctor! He's not going to make it, is--" She was cut off by the doctor. His hand dismissed all question as he looked down at the pale boy beneath him.  
  
"No. Unfortunately the severe concussion got to him before I did. There is nothing else I can do for him.. He's dead." (That went fast. Can you tell I hate Kouichi?) The doctor sighed. "Please tell the coroner he can come in now. He needs to proclaim the patient as dead so we can contact his parents or other relatives."  
  
--Hallway A--  
  
".. He's dead." Kouji heard these words as he reached the door. He wanted to go in, but he didn't think he could.  
  
"He's... dead..." Kouji grabbed his D-Tector. "Damn you! Why didn't you save him?! Why aren't you helping him now? You told me he was alive. How could you lie to me?!" He threw it down, hoping to shatter it, though not leaving a mark.  
  
Just then, Takuya, who was limping, Izumi, who was helping him, Junpei and Tomoki came down the hall. Kouji stared at them. "I hate you all."  
  
---  
  
Not at all as suspenseful as I was hoping to make my first chapter but, you know, it's a start. For some reason. I kept listening to FIRE!! while making this story. And With the Will. O.o Scary, almost. Anyway, please review via pushing that little button down there that says "Review." I suppose if you all make enough the next chapter will be better and longer. Plus, I can only write stories with Brain Food. I'm saying with my diet, this is the best I'm gonna get. ^.~ So, review, complain, flame, whatever. Just give me something to work with.  
  
Bye the way, if you didn't notice, I HATE KOUICHI! He needs to die. NOW. I do support Takumi though. That cool episode where Nefertimon is protecting the castle and stoof.. Good stuff. Lotsa Takumi. ^^ So, review.. Love ya! 


	2. Split

A/N: You wanna what I noticed? I forgot my disclaimer the last time. Mega sorry, really I am. I just got lost in a whirlwind of emotions! *cries* *sees Kouji* *faints* *wakes up* *better* Okay! So I'm lame. Sue me. Anyway, here it is, just for you.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon. Period. Digimon involves kute guys with long black hair, blue eyes, and a bandana. I don't have a guy with all three of those qualities, unfortunately. I am soooo not feeling the love. So anyway, don't sue me, I'm poor. The only thing I have on me is my Kouji binder, and you would take me to jail before taking that!  
  
So, now onto responding to my beloved viewers..  
  
TerrierLee: Yes, I know, I know. Kouichi really isn't that bad of a character. I'm sorry for the bashing and all. Let me rephrase: Can you tell I do not like Kouichi as much as I like Kouji? There, I made it better. However, he only dies once. If you notice in episode 50 when they all are going on with their lives, Kouichi is behind his mum with Kouji is holding her hand. Thus, he lives! ^.~ So Kouichi really isn't /that/ bad, he just isn't my favorite of the twins. Also, yes, I have heard his seiyuu sing. He's quite good. My favorite Japanese singer as of late is actually Wada Kouji, which has nothing to do with his name. He sings most of the Digimon evolution and theme songs, especially in Tamers. I hope I can take back my great offence to you, Kouichi fan. So,... Gomen nasai. Thanks for the splendid review. I really had to put some thought into it... ^^;;  
  
Crystalclear23: Mucho gracias for the compliment! Yes Takumi does rule! (DIE ALL YOU KOUZUMI, KOUIZUMI, AND TAKOUJI FANS!!!!!) *cough* About Kouichi sucking, I wish I could say I agree, but I don't want TerrierLee to be mad at me. ~.~ So, uh.. Kouichi isn't.. as, um.. Great? I dunno! *confoosed* Anyway, thanks for the review. I love compliments! ^^ *coughkouichisuckscough* Just kidding, TL!  
  
Lavos, The Time Apocalyps: Yes, I know. No Kouichi bashing allowed. *dies* Actually, I try not to be too much of a general basher so that was one of those rarity-type things you might find in my story. And to Milleniumon, no I don't really think I am that kinda gal cuz you're right, I have no idea who you are! ~.~ *feels bad* ..so, who are you?? ^^;;  
  
Blackout12: Too direct? I think so too, actually. He's all pissy and then Kouichi dies and Kouji yells. Yes, very face-paced. Sorry about that. I just wanted this part out of the way. And then the cliché thing? Yep, it's that too, but it tells you what you need to know.. So, thanks for the 9.1! I feel so loved!  
  
r a d i a n c e: Aw, you poor British people don't have it yet? I'm sorry. ^^; Kouji is the hot one with long hair and Kouichi.. Is not. Heh. Actually, they have a great personality difference. It's a nice contrast. And yes, a little yaoi that FINALLY is NOT between the goggle boy and someone else. *cheers* Thanks for the review.  
  
---  
  
"I hate you." Kouji's words cut through the now-thick air. His eyes were cold as ice as he leaned against the door.  
  
Tomoki's eyes watered. "Kouji, I thought all of us were friends. We all beat Lucemon together, so how could you say that?" He had his hat in his hand and he was holding it tightly, his arms shaking as he held back tears.  
  
Izumi, however, was a little less emotional about it. "Minamoto Kouji!! How could you be so rude? I don't know what got up your butt, but you can drop it, NOW! Rinunciato essere un tal scatto, Kouji!" (I think, if I recall my small course in Italian, she said something like "Quit being such a jerk, Kouji!" ^^) She walked up to him, her hand aimed to slap him."You get him, Z!" Junpei said enthusiastically, but an odd glare from everyone else shut him up. He nibbled on a candy bar and sat down.  
  
Izumi's hand fell hard, leaving a throbbing red mark, but Kouji didn't seem to care. He just averted his glare from the others to her. "Keep your place, Orimoto." His voice was pure ice, slicing her confidence. He slipped past her quickly, brushing her away like nothing. She turned after him, about to say something, but Takuya motioned for her to say nothing.  
  
She shivered, a sob caught in her throat as she watched him walk away. "Izumi, don't be sad. Kouji's just a big jerk. But if you and I were.." Junpei trailed. "Well, let's just say you wouldn't be crying, okay?" He enveloped her in a hug, or at least tried to, but he eventually only made contact with the floor.  
  
"Listen, Junpei, I'm really not in the mood for your stupid games! I don't like you like that, so why can't you just lay off?!" Izumi bellowed, before looking to Takuya. "Sorry.." She whispered. She hugged him tightly, much to Junpei's dismay, and turned to the opposite hall Kouji had left in.  
  
"Izumi..? Where are you going to go?" Takuya ventured. He reached out for her, but she slipped out of his grasp. "I told you, Takuya, I'm sorry. But... I can't stay here. I just need to... forget the Digital World and everyone in it. Even you!" She ran down the hall, her eyes watering.  
  
Takuya gazed after her, trying to convince himself she would come back for him but Junpei wasn't going to let him do anything of the sort. "Dammit, Takuya. Why did you have to take her away from me?! You knew I had eyes on her since the day we got on that train, so why did you do that?!"  
  
"Whoa, hold on, big guy. I didn't mean to do anything but she--" Takuya tried to counter, but Junpei punched him square in the stomach. (Poor Takuya. Getting beat up, isn't he?) Takuya growled, getting kinda pissed off at being a human punching bag. "Alright then, shove this up your big, white ass!" He pushed Junpei into a water fountain, hearing the crack of.. Something, but he didn't care.  
  
"Forget this!" He didn't bother to even say sorry to Tomoki, who was now crying from everyone screaming and fighting. He just walked down an empty hallway, the only sounds he was making those that were produced by his (stylishly orange) shoes.  
  
Tomoki looked up to Junpei, the only one left. He walked up to him and tugged at his shirt. "Do you ever think we'll see them again? I mean, will we--" Junpei glared down at him.  
  
"What do you mean by 'we'? You don't have anyone but yourself you stupid little kid!" Junpei pushed Tomoki aside and walked down the hall. Tomoki started to cry but stopped. "FINE!! I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU!!" His scream echoed through the hospital and the doctor and nurses poked their heads out of their doors. He ignored them and walked away, leaving the place empty.  
  
A few minutes later, everyone left the building one by one. None of them even bothered to say goodbye. In the trashcan by the door, five D-Tectors lay in the garbage. Each one of them had their Human Spirits looking out of the small screen with sad faces as they realized the Children were separated, maybe forever.  
  
---  
  
Dun-dun-duuuuun. Well, I know that was very short, maybe a bit fast (Sorry Blackout12! -.-;;) but I want to get the interesting part of the story when they get to high school. That's in two chapters. The next one is about how they carry on their lives for the next few years. Anyway, please review, as I love those, and maybe flame because it always does me some good to be criticized. I intend to get good at this.  
  
Heh, yeah, the Italian phrase is something I would always say to my boyfriend when I got mad at him, minus the Kouji part. (Which is completely unfortunate!) C'mon, say it. It's fuuuuun. Rinunciato essere un tal scatto!  
  
So, in whole, the points are 1) review or flame or whatever, 2) say "rinunciato essere un tal scatto" a buncha times, 3) Feel the love.. oh, and 4) Listen to the "Blood Ritual" on the Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack. It rocks!!  
  
Love and peace. ^^v 


	3. Odaiba High School

A/N: Hi-hi again. What's up? I updated a little more quickly this time, but the chapter is short cuz my mum is nagging me to get off the computer. So, here we go.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon. Period. Digimon involves kute guys with long black hair, blue eyes, and a bandana. I don't have a guy with all three of those qualities, unfortunately. I am soooo not feeling the love. So anyway, don't sue me, I'm poor. The only thing I have on me is my Kouji binder, and you would take me to jail before taking that!  
  
Now, I shall thank my one reviewer..  
  
GemmaniGirl: You know, it's funny. For such an extremely large fan of Kouichi, you sure have a hard time spelling his name correctly. Actually, I'm just kidding. But seriously, don't go off killing me just because you don't like my views on Kouichi. Ranting is nice. Ranting in capitol letters the whole damn time is not, at least in my opinion. So please, please, please, no capitol letters. I feel so lashed when I see that kind of thing. Other than that, um.. Oh, the D-TECTORS (I capitalized that so you could spell it correctly.. ^^;;) won't stay there. At least not in the trash. SOME PEOPLE aren't stupid and they remember that they used to be cell phones. So SOME PEOPLE pick them up. *coughkoujicough* That's all the hints I'll give ya. Also, I really can't put someone in a coma when their lame ass (j/k) is already dead. Sorry. I'll make my next ficcy all happy and Kouichi based, just for you, k? (You: Okay!) Great, thanks for the review and um, keep on reviewing.  
  
---  
  
All of the Children has disappeared from the medical hospital except for one. Kouji Minamoto was still outside, knowing that eventually he would be asked to come inside and identify the dead body of his brother.  
  
He glared moodily at the trashcan the D-Tectors were in. Finally, he picked his own up and started to walk away, leaving the other ones behind. 'It really isn't my fault they threw their own D-Tectors away. Why do I care?' But he did. He knew it. Despite all that, he came up with a reason to pick them up. "They're perfectly good cell phones. I'm not doing this for any of them!" He said aloud, trying to convince himself as he picked all of them up and put them in his coat.  
  
Then he headed inside and went to the doctor's office, walking slowly to the fate he would have to meet. His brother was.. Dead.  
  
*Takuya*  
  
Takuya, once spirited, was never the same after leaving the hospital. He felt alone, worse than he ever had before. And now he was missing his D- Tector, the one thing that protected him. Nothing was left for him. In fact, he walked in the door of his own home and never spoke unless he had to all the way into high school. He wasn't really a rebel, not a geek, not anything. Maybe a little introverted, but not snobbish. He just wasn't anybody's friend.  
  
It only got worse when he turned 17. He became terribly moody, almost lashing out at the slightest bit of argument or chance of being annoyed. 7 years without his friends had really changed him. Pretty soon, he was transferred to another school.  
  
Odaiba High School.  
  
*Izumi*  
  
Friends? Who needs friends? Izumi came home chipper, almost too chipper. She asked her mom for ten dollars and she went to the store. Harmless, right? No way. She came home with a box in hand and she went into the bathroom.  
  
She emerged with purple hair.  
  
She did her best to be weird, her best to be without friends. Like I said, friends weren't needed. She just wanted to stand out and be noticed in the most grotesque way possible. If the five friends she had in the Digital World didn't want to be her friends, then she wouldn't be anyone else's. Soon her mom insisted maybe a new environment would help. So she got transferred to a new school.  
  
Odaiba High School.  
  
*Tomoki*  
  
Tomoki grew up. He grew up a lot. In fact, he was so much more mature than the kids around he him, he preferred not to be friends with them. Who got the purple lollipop was more important to them than how to get through their lives. Who needed that? He didn't cry anymore, but on the other hand, he really wasn't all that emotional. Period. He never really got mad, or sad, but he really wasn't happy or excited. What use were those to him anymore.  
  
His mom started to worry. At age ten, he secluded himself to his room just to read about some doctors' opinions on human emotion. What little kid should worry about that? It wasn't until he graduated junior high she noticed he was level above his peers. So she transferred him to the best school she could find.  
  
Odaiba High School.  
  
*Junpei*  
  
'Izumi must not like me because I'm fat. All Takuya has on me is mega weigh difference. But I can change all that.' Everyday Junpei though this as he woke up. He worked his hardest to be better. More fit. Thinner. Faster. Stronger. Whatever it was Izumi was looking for. In the middle of junior high he set a new record for every school activity, team or physical fitness routine. As a freshman he was on every junior varsity team. But all those sports meant no time for friends. And who needed friends? All they were there for was to be left in the dust.  
  
His mom really wasn't all that worried. She thought it was wonderful he was getting so fit. In fact, everyone thought it was great. One of his coaches even funded him to be sent to a new school, one of the best sports-based schools in the area.  
  
Odaiba High School.  
  
*Kouji*  
  
Kouji didn't have friends. Didn't need friends. His brother, his only brother, was gone. Forever. It was because of his stupid friends he didn't get there on time and his stupid friends didn't even care. They didn't even know. That wasn't the point.  
  
At his school, nobody was anybody else's business. So he got away with being snappy for no reason. He had a hit list of everyone with living siblings, some said, but he didn't really. It was just envy. His step mom wasn't all that understanding, but his father felt great remorse for the loss of his son. So he moved into a new area with his family. This meant Kouji had to leave what friends he really didn't even have behind and transfer to a new school.  
  
Odaiba High School.  
  
---  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so quick and sloppy, but I was really in a hurry and now I'm going to go to CostCo to get a cake. So I'll see you soon. Please review and all that good stuff. I love ya and good-bye. 


	4. Author Asks For Forgiveness!

A/N: Ahhh! *cries* I have been flamed ultimately and infinitely by my two fave reviewers: TerrierLee and GemmaniGirl! Alright, I'm going to be spending this little chapter-ette on explaining myself and trying to regain any respect I possibly can from you guys! *cries again* Okay, I shall gain composure now.  
  
GemmaniGirl: Alrighty then! Here goes my plan of action to cease the use of capitol letter ranting. (Though I do appreciate that your last review was almost 100% capitol letter free! *cheer*) I shall be renovating my chapters to suit you, meaning Kouichi shall be no longer a denizen of HELL(!!!!!!!!!!!(Just kidding, everone!!))-- a denizen of deathy-ness and will instead remain in a coma-like state of doom until further notice. I may even choose to put him into the story, should I make my story worthy enough of the time and effort to continue that far. I suppose (as I have put some thought into this) that I would react relatively similar to Kouji should I find one of my siblings in a near-death situation. Anywayz, thanks for bringing that to my attention, GG! However, NO HURTING PEOPLES! Okay, so I'm fixing the death problem into a coma-like stage of doom, and that's good, right? But the D-Tector thing has to say. It's involved with possible chances of character development. Plus, Kouji picked them up and thus still has them in his possession when he goes to high school. When he meets the rest of the gang (lol, I still think that's a weird word. Too much Scooby Doo, ya think?) he might as well give them the D-Tectors back, riiight? (You: Right!) Okay, since this is turning into a hella long review response, I'll make the last of this quick. GG: No hurting Takuya. Violence against the Often Stupid But Still Kawaii is illegal. What did the OSBSK ever do to you?! Don't take the fact that I hit Takuya twice as any example. I got in trouble by the OSBSK police! *cry* Agunimon: RUN AWAAAAAAY! Don't ask questions (Agunimon: Why? Me: *smack* Run!!) just get the heck away. Sometimes being the favorite is a bad thing! Lobomon: Um, hiiiiiiiii! *think* Well, there's not much advice I can give you but, um, be a good little wolfie cuz Christmas is right around the corner! Well, lastly, GG, I commend you for your choice not to flame unless absolutely necessary. It shows good character. Keep it up, as I plan to update soon!  
  
TerrierLee: Well, hi again. This is the part I am dreading having to commit myself to, but I guess we should come face to face about the whole Kouichi thing. Okay, I don't hate Kouichi. I guess he just joined the OSBSK (if you read GG's review response, you know what I'm talking about!), which in my opinion is prestigious, but just not my type! Sorry TL! Yes, I agree, actually. Kouji has a really weird voice, but Kamiya Hiroshi is even scarier in Japan!! *shivers* I thought the Kouji crying thing was really sweet and reminded me of a Yamato moment when he got all possessed-ed-ed by his thoughts of being alone. *sad* Anyways, I suppose a double-death (oh yes, you have got me to admit to my mistake. It was, indeed, a double death, one in both worlds. *pout* Happy now? j/k Really, it was you who inspired me to tell me friends in an evil rant how wrong I thought you were which then triggered them to tell me I was wrong in the first place. It was demeaning, but I needed it. Arigato!) which inspired the Kouji cry scene. I guess if I can think of nothing else, at least there is one reason I can think of to put Kouichi to use! However, KOUJI DOESN'T SUCK!! Neither does Kouichi, but Kouji definitely doesn't. I do not hate you for your Takouji/Junichi love, because as a fangirl, I can relate to liking weird couples (though maybe not in Digimon, but others). Yes, yes, Tamers was my least favorite season, but not cuz of the characters (Go ALICE!!). It was: *drumroll* the DAMN CARDS!! What the hell was up with that? And then, everyone knew. I think it's better when only a few peoples know, you know? I know they didn't know till the end, but still. Annoying was written all over that.  
  
TO BOTH OF YOU: I am so so so so so so so so sorry for all the annoying and possibly evil things I have said in my fanfic and all. I truly am. All I ask for to continue my story is your forgiveness. I need to know at least SOMEONE will be reading it. Review on all this, or email me at darkstarblossom@yahoo.com, k? Love ya, and until next time, a few new stories will be trying to pop their way in, so check em' out!  
  
Lavos, The Time Apocalypse: I'm pretty good at all my season info, for the most part. My friend and I always have and always will rule at our school when it comes to anime info of all kinds. So shoot. I'd love to know! Oh yeah, and Milleniumon? RYUKI TILL THE END OF TIME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kazemon15: I promise to look at your story completely ASAP, k? I checked out the first chapter to see how it was going about and it looked great! I will put it on my Favorite List and read the whole thing as soon as I get some open time. Love ya and thanks for the review.  
  
A/N(again): So, all in all, the point of this small chapter-ette was to ask for forgiveness and to also respond to Kazemon15 and Lavos, cuz they are both as lovely as my two main reviewers GG and TL. Look for an update as soon as I can and also for the pop-ups of my other stories. Alright then, laterz! Love-- Moi 


End file.
